gregorio_de_gante_primero_cfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I LIKE MY LIFE
Todo paso un lunes para ser exactos. Lo mas divertido para unos y lo mas vergonzoso para otros. No hay que olvidar que por un lugar lejos de ahí corría adrenalina y miedo en los cuerpos de los jóvenes que eran Esli, Giovany, Marco y Evelyn. Ese lunes por la mañana durante la ceremonia las chicas de escolta no estaban completas, pasaron su mas grande error ya que faltaba la abanderadas y optaron por añadir a una chica llama Esli, durante el recorrido la bandera se atasco en unos adornos los cuales se encontraban en la plaza cívica. Las chicas al no poder resolverlo comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas ante la presencia de burlas y risas de parte de los grupos. Pero entre esos grupos que se divertían, se encontraba un chico llamado Giovany molesto, ya que sus amigos Marcos y Evelyn no habían entrado a clases, pero esa no era su verdadera molestia, si no era que no lo habían invitado a el.Evelyn invito a Marcos a Tepeaca, para poder evitar algún regaño de sus padres hacia marcos ya que Evelyn era de aya, ella le dijo a marcosque conocía Tepeaca como la palma de su mano,pero en realidad evelyn no conocía tan bien Tepeaca así que terminaron perdiendo ce, Al darce cuenta Marcos obtuvo la decisión de regresar haci que caminaron cerca de una hora y media hasta que encontraron su transporte de regreso. cuando llegaron a su localidad exactamente estaban saliendo sus compañeros, Marco le llama a Esli y Evelyn a Giovany. par poder ir a jugar xbox Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios descripción de comunidad.jpg Ya que los chicos estaban reunidos, mencionaron todo lo que habían vivido en ese día, en pesaron a morir de riza por lo que le había a Esli a Marco y Evelyn Desde ese día los chicos ya no tomar riesgos al o estar seguros de si. Por lo cual ya no tenemos que actuar para quedar bien con alguien, ya que podemos arruinar las cosas antes de arreglarlas Carlos Giovany Balderas Limon Marco Antonio Aquimo Garcia Esli Gil Cortes Evelyn Ramos Hernandez .Everything happened on a Monday to be exact. The most fun for some and the most embarrassing for others. Do not forget that for a place away from there ran adrenaline and fear in the bodies of young people who were Esli, Giovany, Marco and Evelyn. That Monday morning during the ceremony the escort girls were not complete, they passed their biggest mistake since the flaggers were missing and they chose to add a girl called Esli, during the tour the flag got stuck in some ornaments which were in the civic square. The girls, unable to solve it, began to get nervous before the presence of mockery and laughter on the part of the groups. But among those groups that had fun, was a boy named Giovany upset, since his friends Marcos and Evelyn had not entered classes, but that was not his real annoyance, if not that they had not invited him. Evelyn Invito Marcos to Tepeaca, in order to avoid some scolding from her parents for frames since Evelyn was from aya, she told marcos that she knew Tepeaca like the back of her hand, but in reality Evelyn did not know Tepeaca so well that they ended up losing When Darce realized Marcos got the decision to return, they walked for about an hour and a half until they found their transportation back. When they arrived at their town, their companions were just leaving, Marco calls Esli and Evelyn Giovany. to be able to go to play xbox Since the guys were together, they mentioned everything they had lived on that day, weighed to death of ripples for what Esli had to Marco and Evelyn From that day the boys no longer take risks or be sure of themselves. For that reason we do not have to act to be good with someone, since we can ruin things before fixing them